Ultimate Bad Time DBX
Ultimate Bad Time DBX is a What-If? DBX created by 5555thExplosionMage. It features all the different versions of Sans she could find on the internet, including the cringe ones. THe fight is added onto every week and the poll changes every week. Vote for your least favourite Sans! NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Trashta saved his game and entered judgement hall. It was time, time to kill Sans. Sans looked at him with his usual eerie smile. "heya, you've been busy huh?" Sans stated in which was followed by silence. The only noise that could be heard was birds singing and flowers swaying in the wind. "so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person if they just try?" Sans questioned Trashta who responded by walking forward gripping his real knife and prepared for a very precise attack. "heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question," Sans shrugged with his eyes closed as he said this. He put his hand in front of his face and swiped downward revealing a glowing blue eye. "do you wanna have a ba-" Sans was suddenly interrupted by a large portal appearing and a gargantuan skeleton appearing out of it. It's skull was cracked and it had orange and blue pupils. It's smile was much more eerie and creepy than Sans' own smile and without moving it's mouth it spoke. "N O M E R C Y . . ." The giant skeleton grabbed a hold of Trashta before he could react and ripped him into two flinging the pieces out of the window. The pieces hit and killed TeenGohanFighter and JawsOfGhost. The giant skeleton then shot at Trashta's SAVE and destroyed it. Looks like Trashta will have to go through the game... again... Sans kept his smile but a small sweat drop could be barely seen on his white skull, "whoa buddy, calm down," he said with a bit of flinching in his voice. "N O M E R C Y . . ." The giant skeleton reached for Sans until another portal opened and a Sans riding a huge hot dog appeared, "sup buddy friend chum pal friendly friend pals!" He road around and smashed into a pillar and fell to the ground. "ouch, that wasn't as rad as you thought it would be wasn't it?" a Sans wearing a rainbow colored outfit with sunglasses with the word YOLO on it and a rainbow cap was looking at the fallen Sans who hit the pillar, "but hey that method of moving around was pretty fresh." Another blue hooded figure dashed around the hall smashing into a red Sans who was forming, messing up how he spawned he became an error. The blue hooded figure stood and looked at the Sans, "Sorry buddy, going fast is what I do. Sorry I didn't see you there," the blue hooded figure looked very much like Sonic the Hedgehog and the red Sans, still glitching, looked at him, "3h d0n't w0rry ab0ut it happ3ns a11 th3 t1m3." A Sans entered through the end of the hall that leads to Asgore's room, he was dressed much like Asgore but kept most of his normal outfit, "huh? visitors? i don't think i've made enough ketchup tea for this occasion... what should i do... what should i do...?" A Sans patted the dressed up Sans on the back, this sans had grey armour and a blue scarf, "HEY! YOU'RE A BIG FAN OF TORI TOO HUH!? HEYA, I'M SANS! SANS THE SKELETON! AND I WILL BE THE FIRST EVER TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!" A Sans in a lab coat walked up to this excited Sans and spoke, "well according to the statistics there is a one in a five hundred thirty million six hundred and fourty two thousand nine hundred and sixth chance that you'll be the first ever to capture a human. and well, it's already been done before." Those very words brought the excited Sans down and he didn't have a very happy smile... "so are we all going to fight or what!?" yelled a Sans in a black coat and a red left eye. "well there can only be one sans," spoke a much more tall Sans who was very much female. Thus all the different Sans swiped their left hand over their left eye to reveal a glowing blue (or red) eye and they spoke in unison, "DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TI-" Another portal opened and a deformed Sans burst out of it and screamed, "SANESSSSSS! DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM!?" FIGHT! First Blood Sonic Sans decided to make the first move and dashed forward. Being the fastest surely he could take a Sans out. He jumped upward and kicked Ultra Sans in the face. While landing back onto the ground Sans used his telekinesis and attempted to slam Sonic Sans into the wall. However he was 2fast and was well capable of going fast enough to fight against the kenesis. Story Swap Sans changed the gravity and Sonic Sans landed on the roof. Sonic Sans prepared for a spin-dash and blue bones began to move toward him. He cancelled his attack and stood perfectly still. He wasn't going to get hit at this point. He spin-dashed through a large orange laser fired by Ultra Sans. He adjusted the gravity and landed onto the ground then- Bones hit Sonic Sans. He smiled as he usually did. He was just too fast to think. Sonic Sans turned to dust. SONIC SANS DEFEATED! 2nd Blood Hotdog Sans hopped onto his hotdog and flew across the hall attempting to smash into someone. However, once again he smashed into a pillar and fell to the ground. Suddenly while he was in midair the gravity changed and he flew upward toward the ceiling. He stuck the landing and jumped to avoid the bones that showed up. "well i guess i better go ahead and get someone," Female Sans said as she dashed for Ultra Sans. Ultra Sans was the largest threat so if she could take him down this battle would go a lot smoother. She thought that Ultra Sans couldn't jump so she shot forward the bones with locations to jump through. However Ultra Sans just grabbed the bones and snapped them in half. Tossing the bones, aside Ultra Sans looked at Female Sans, "N O M E R C Y ." Ultra Sans grabbed a hold of Female Sans and fired a laser. The Female Sans quickly turned to dust and became merely a ketchup splatter with dust in it on Ultra Sans' hand. FEMALE SANS DEFEATED 3rd Blood Ultra Sans began to strike. He lifted his hand and smashed down into the ground trying to hit a few Sans but they all dodged and shrugged. Ultra Sans scowled and grabbed regular Sans. However regular Sans had other plans, he changed the gravity so he'd land onto the ceiling and then changed it back to normal so he could land on the ground. "sorry chum, not today," Sans said as he shrugged with a wink. "N O M E R C Y ," Ultra Sans spoke and he charged up his orange laser. He fired it and all the Sans walked right on through it. Then suddenly hotdog Sans' hotdog had a face on it... a dog face. The hotdog turned into a small white dog with a derpy face and he leapt up toward Ultra Sans. The dog shook and used the absorbed artifact. Rave lights flashed all over judgement hall followed with all the Sans having a grand ole dance. "What? Noooooooooooooo!" Omega Sans yelled as the absorbed artifact began to tear away his being. Ultra Sans began to fall apart until eventually he was just a pile of large bones. A large white SOUL appeared and the annoying dog bit it and dragged it off. ULTRA SANS DEFEATED! 4th Blood With Ultra Sans defeated Underswap Sans was no longer in paralyzed fear. He adjusted his cape and his battle armor and dashed into the battlefield. He decided to stop people from fighting by making a super cool pose. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at each other. Why were they fighting in the first place? Why were they fighting over which Sans get to live? They are all pretty much the same person, a pun loving, ketchup drinking, lazy skeleton. Some Sans began to shake each other's hands and began to get to know each other, each learning things about the other verses. "hEy gUyS! wAnT To sEe sOmEtHiNg cOoL?" Error Sans asked. He reached his hand into a rip in space time and pulled out a Human Sans. However something wasn't right, freaked out by the many skeletons around him his blue eye glowed. "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE OF ME!" the human Sans yelled and all of the other Sans realized why they were fighting earlier, they all backed away from each other and prepared to attack. "Y-You... You wanna have a bad ti-" human Sans was then interrupted by SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANESSSSS! "YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM!?" SAAAAAANESSSS BLASTED HIS MUSIC INTO ALL OF THE SANS' SKULLS CAUSING CRACKS! HE BOBBED UP AND DOWN VIOLENTLY AND FLEW UPWARD AND DID A MID-AIR TACKLE AT HUMAN SANS! SAAAAAAAANES GRABBED A BONE AND SMACKED HUMAN SANS ACROSS THE HEAD WITH IT KILLING HIM. *F$%^ You. HUMAN SANS DEFEATED! 5th Blood Underfell's smile widened. It was time to act with violence. Adjusting his coat he lifted an arm, a skull appeared overhead and a large red laser was fired out of it. All of the other Sans got out of the way. Sans brought up some bones however Underfell got out of the way and picked up the bones out of the ground. He dashed forward and Sans created a wall of bones before Underfell. Underfell broke the wall using the bones he picked up. Fresh created a wall of bones with a small hole in it. Underfell responded by changing his gravity and he fell through the hole. With a spin he flew toward Fresh about to hit him with the bones in his hands. Fresh got out of the way and Underfell threw one of the bones at Fresh, hotdog Sans' giant hotdog got in the way of the shot and Underfell snapped the other bone in half and used the pointed ends to latch to the large hotdog. Using the bones as something to hold onto he climbed onto the top of Hotdog's hotdog. He brought back one of the pointed bones to stab Hotdog in the back when suddenly a blast of energy came from behind the hotdog causing to to go twice as fast. Underfell underFELL off the hotdog. Underfell then used a Gaster Blaster to keep him from hitting the ground suddenly. He jumped onto the ground and adjusted the gravity and all of the Sans landed on the ceiling. Suddenly bones appeared from below Underfell. Underfell returned to dust and gravity reverted to normal. UNDERFELL SANS DEFEATED! 6th MAGE IS BACK AND IS READY TO MAKE YOU ALL CRY FOR SANS! RIP IN PEPPERONI Hotdog Sans flew up on his hotdog looking down on the situation. Noting how everyone was in the middle of combat and doging each other's blows Hotdog Sans threw hotdogs at everyone. Everyone avoided the hotdogs. Each Sans looked at Hotdog Sans and made him their target. They shot bones upward and Hotdogs Sans moved out of the way. Seeing how this has turned to the worst Hotdog Sans decided to attempt to body slam someone. He nosedived with his Hotdog targeting ERROR. Suddenly the universe churned and twisted. The world changed for the worse. It was nothing but darkness, every Sans couldn't move except for ERROR. ERROR walked over to Hotdog and shoved a bone into Hotdog's rib-cage causing him to turn to dust. ERROR looked at the rest with a corrupted smile. HOTDOG SANS DEFEATED! 7th? ERROR looked at the other Sans with his creepy grin. This was the end. He walked over to Science Sans glitching in the process. When he arrived he let out a chuckle. "tO BaD YoU CoUlDn't fInD A SoLuTiOn" ERROR spawned a bone in his hand when suddenly it was knocked out of his hand. A light shone in the darkness and a holy being stepped through. The figure then spoke. "Hello internet and welcome to Game Theory!" Matpat began to speak his theory about how Sans is Ness and the world began to turn to normal again. The rest of the Sans could move again however one Sans was missing and replaced with a small child. Sans was missing, but Ness had arrived. SANS DEFEATED? 8th SANS SANS SANS SANS SANS SANS do I need to say any more SANS? STRUTED IN! Science pulled out a bottle rocket from inside his coat and shot it off having the rocket soar through the air. Ness smacked the rocket out of the air and jumped back avoiding the bones coming out from beneath him. Gravity changed and Ness used PK Rocking Omega sending a large flash of light toward Error. Error simply glitched right through it and shrugged. SANESSS ran up to Ness and without warning slapped him right across the face with a large hand sending Ness flying. Ness managed to stick his landing and rubbed where he was slapped, that was painful. Ness stood up and prepared a PK Fire Omega when out of nowhere he was impaled from behind. A blue trident. "Sorry, human, it's what needs to be done," Story Shift spoke as Ness's soul exitted his body and joined the 6 other human souls. All the Sans looked at each other and nodded, they're taking this fight out of the Underground. NESS DEFEATED! 9th Poll Megalovania Intensifies Science Sans ERROR Sans SANESSS Story Shift Sans Underswap Sans Fresh Sans RANDOM BAD TIME BOIZ! Trivia * Mage didn't know about only two of these Sans. * Human Sans is the only Sans left out during the Pre-Fight. * This is the first What-If? DBX to have over four combatants. Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle Royales Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Chaos Themed DBX Fights Category:Fandom Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles